


The Lengths To Which She'll Go

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy drowns kittens, but for a good reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lengths To Which She'll Go

Stacy looked at Sandi's cat, Fluffy. Then she looked at the mess on the bed. Then she took in the 3 still-gooey kittens moving toward Fluffy. "Eep!" Sandi was going to kill her. She had trusted Stacy with a key to her house so that she could look after Fluffy while Sandi's family was out of town. Sandi hadn't known Fluffy was pregnant. Stacy was sure of that. Otherwise she would have reacted differently when Tiffany said that Fluffy looked fat. Instead, she'd said that she was going to have to put Fluffy on a diet because she obviously liked her new food too much. Wait, no. *His* new food. That's what Sandi had said. She thought Fluffy was a boy. And if Stacy told her otherwise, then Sandi would never forgive her for making her look bad. But what could she do? She'd have to scrub the bedspread for a while to get out the stains, but she could do that. But the kittens... With a look of grim determination on her face, Stacy went to the kitchen and got a large bowl. She swallowed loudly as she picked up the first kitten and placed it in the bowl. Fluffy batted at her with a paw, but seemed to be too tired to do much. The next kitten was harder to pick up as it was suckling, but a quick jerk ended that, and the second kitten joined the first. Fluffy hissed at her and she grabbed the last kitten and threw it into the bowl. Fluffy howled at her and Stacy grabbed the bowl and ran to Sandi's bathroom and closed the door behind her, hyperventilating. She placed the bowl in the bathtub and felt tears run down her face. "You would die anyway if I tried to take you home with me, so I'm just making it where you can die together." She turned the tap on full blast and turned her head as the squeaky mewls of the kittens died away. She leaned against the door and sobbed until she felt the door shift behind her and heard Fluffy scratching at the door. With a shivering sob, Stacy turned off the faucet and took a deep breath. She had work to do. 

When the Fashion Club had their next meeting, Sandi made a point to ask Stacy for the key she'd borrowed. "And why is Fluffy acting like he doesn't like you all of a sudden? You didn't *do* something did you?"

Laughing nervously, Stacy clutched her hands together. "Of course not, Sandi. I just started him on a diet."

Examining Fluffy for a moment, Sandi pursed her lips. "He *does* look thinner. Now if only *some* people would learn to apply these same techniques to their *own* bodies, then-"

Tiffany interjected, "But you said I *wasn't* fat!"

Stacy watched her knuckles turn white as she clutched her hands together as hard as she could, wondering if being popular was worth what she'd done at *all*.


End file.
